My Girl’s Best Friend
by LovelyJB
Summary: After a tragic accident, Mimi finds herself all alone with her newborn son. She is invited to stay with her newlywed friends Matt and Sora. Despite warnings, old flames are lit as Matt and Mimi begin to fall for each other… all over again.
1. Coming Home

**My first Mimato stroy. Okay, it's based off Grey's Anatomy and The Wedding Planner.**

**Sorry the first chapter's so short.**

* * *

Mimi bit into the freshly baked chocolate muffin, and grinned with satisfaction. Palmon stood next to her, eagerly watching.

"Wow, Palmon," Mimi said. "These are delicious!" Palmon beamed.

"Thanks, Mimi," Palmon said. "I made them especially for you." Mimi smiled.

This is the beginning of her story.

Long flowing chestnut hair, big clear hazel eyes, Mimi was 25 now, turning 26 very soon. She was living in New York City, and married her close friend Michael two years ago. Right now, she was pregnant, almost into her third trimester to be exact. Mimi was quite proud of her to-be newborn son, and so was Palmon.

At the moment, Mimi was home on maternity leave, leaving her international cooking show on hold for a while. Michael, on the other hand, was working overtime as a businessman. Mimi was very proud of him.

Mimi winced as she felt the baby kick her hard, telling her to stop eating. Mimi hugged her huge belly, smiling.

"I think that cupcake did it, Palmon," she said, laughing. "John seems to be full, alright."

"You mean Daniel," came Michael's voice from the door. Mimi smiled as her husband came over, kissing her cheek.

Michael was a year older than her. He finally cut his bleached blonde hair, and now looked much more mature, his attire matched with a sophisticated suit and tie. Mimi chuckled.

"Daniel?" she repeated. Michael nodded. "No, I'm naming him John."

"Mimi, I thought you said I could name him!"

"I did not!" she argued back. Palmon sighed wearily. She went over to Michael and held up the cupcake tray.

"Here," she said. "Have one. They're fresh." Michael shrugged and obeyed. Mimi leaned onto him, watching him fondly.

"So what are you doing home so early?" she asked sweetly. Michael swallowed the chocolate muffin, and grinned at her.

"I've got a conference meeting," he said proudly. He paused as he bit into it again. Mimi and Palmon watched him, waiting for him to continue patiently.

"… And?" Michael took another bite.

"And it's in Tokyo." Mimi's jaw dropped. She squealed with delight.

"Tokyo?" she said, cupping her face in glee. "We're going to visit my friends?" Michael's smile faded. Palmon seemed to think the same as he did at the idea.

"Err…yeah."

"I'll start packing!"

"Mimi… you're pregnant. Really pregnant."

"So?" Mimi said carelessly, flicking her hair. Palmon scratched her head nervously.

"Well, Mimi…" she began, a little afraid at protesting. "Wouldn't it be weird if you went into labor on the plane?" Mimi blinked.

"I'm not _that_ pregnant," she said stubbornly. "The doctor says I can still travel when I'm in my second trimester." She stomped her foot like a child. "I wanna go to Japan!"

"Mimi…" Michael sighed. "Please don't be like that…" Mimi frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"I know how my body works, ya know."

Michael and Palmon glanced at each other, knowing putting up a fight with Mimi was completely pointless. Michael sighed again.

"Okay, you can come to Tokyo with me…" Mimi beamed at her husband. "But what about Daniel?" Mimi frowned again. The naming debate wasn't going anywhere at all.

"I don't know how we're going to settle this argument…" She sighed, rubbing her stomach fondly. "Why don't we just name our son after he's born?"

"What a brilliant idea!" Palmon exclaimed. Mimi stared up at the ceiling.

"If we're going to Japan, we might as well go to Odaiba. I haven't seen my friends for a long time. Maybe I could broadcast my show over there for a while after the baby's born. I'll make a "Live from Japan" edition. I could meet up with Sora and Biyomon and they could come along and help and…"

Michael sat down at the dining table as Mimi continued to talk. He put the last piece of cake into his mouth and chewed mindlessly. Mimi was cute when she talked, but sometimes got waaaaaaay too carried away. He smiled.

"…and maybe Kari might want to help out. Oh, I've definitely got to make something special for Matt and Sora." She glanced over at Michael. "They just got married, you know. This is so exciting! I've gotta make the present extra special, since I didn't go to their wedding. How long are we going to stay in Tokyo?"

"Probably for my whole conference session. A few months." Mimi clapped her hands together excitedly. Palmon smiled brightly.

"Alright! We're going to Tokyo!"


	2. Reunion

The trip to Japan from New York wasn't as bad as it could have been for Mimi. Besides, nothing was so bad in first class.

Palmon came along, naturally, saying she'd never dream of missing out on seeing their friends again. Betamon came too, though it was against Michael's approval.

"You're gonna have to stay with Mimi," Michael said. "I'll be stuck into Tokyo for days before coming home." Betamon closed his eyes and shook his head stubbornly.

"Nah uh," he piped, smiling widely. "I'm sticking with you." Michael frowned.

"Well, you should stay with her until the baby comes at least. You'll be there to protect her until I come back." Mimi turned around to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What? Are you telling me you're going to miss the birth of our child?" She glared butcher knives at him. Michael flushed, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"This trip is for my meeting," he said firmly. "I wasn't planning on you coming too!"

"But you'll miss the birth of our son?" Michael placed his hand on hers and smiled.

"Look," he said softly. "I don't know, but I'll try, okay?" Mimi looked away sadly. Michael took her by the chin and gently brought her eyes to face him. "Hey, you won't be alone. You'll have your friends there with you." Mimi rubbed her big belly, sighing deeply.

"You have to promise you'll be there," she muttered, not looking at him.

"What?"

"Promise you'll be there when our son comes." Michael blinked at her behavior. Palmon and Betamon both swallowed hard; they knew what Mimi could be like when she was angry.

"But, sweetheart…" Michael began. "I just told you--"

"YOU'D MISS BEING WITH YOUR WIFE WHEN SHE GIVES BIRTH TO YOUR SON?" Mimi shouted hotly, her anger rising. The other passengers were looking at them.

"Mimi…" Michael closed his eyes and sighed. _He might as well just tell her he'd be there; she was never going to give up until she got what she wants._

Then again, that was what he loved about her.

Michael opened his eyes and smiled sadly. He nodded.

"Okay, I promise." Mimi beamed at him.

"Good." She leaned back on her seat and exhaled deeply, rubbing her baby bump. She tilted her head to Michael, smiling weakly as she raised her hand and touched his cheek.

"I hope you mean it." She yawned and stretched, closing her eyes. Within a second, she was asleep. Palmon threw a blanket over her and began tucking her in. she looked up at Michael. His expression was grim.

"I know that look," she said to him.

"Huh?"

"I know you didn't mean it when you promised her you'd be there when the baby comes." Michael sighed.

"I can't promise anything. That's all." Palmon frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you have any idea how much she's going through? She's an emotional wreck at times, and all she wants is for you to be there to support her, but you never are." Betamon jumped in to defend Michael, naturally.

"Aw, c'mon! You know Michael's only doing what's best for the family! He's busy most of the time, but he'll be there for his son." Betamon turned around to Michael. "You'll be there for the most important day of your life. Right?"

Michael didn't look at him, feeling way too guilty to do so. He _did_ want to be there for Mimi and the baby, but his schedule was way too busy. He knew Mimi's heart was broken everytime he stood her up, and it killed him to do so.

It was time for a change.

"Yeah." Michael nodded reassuringly. "Yeah, of course I'll be there." He glanced at a sleeping Mimi and smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

The plane touched down in Tokyo Airport 6 hours later. It was a little dark now, and most of the passengers were eager to get off the plane. Namely, Mimi and Palmon. 

They had never thought there would be anyone waiting for them there, standing in the crowd and waiting anxiously to catch sight of them.

Mimi stepped down cautiously from the stairwell and into the waiting room. She threw her bag back over her shoulder as the others followed up. Michael and Betamon dragged out all of Mimi's huge suitcases, while Palmon pulled her huge handbag.

Mimi pushed her hair back as she went down the aisle. She looked around in the crowd.

So many people, and all of them had a hopeful smiling face, and a few were holding up signs.

Mimi frowned as her eyes came across one.

_WELCOME HOME MIMI AND PALMON!_

Her eyes fell onto the holder and the people around them.

It was Sora and Matt, with Tai, Kari, TK, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Cody, Ken, and Yolei. Their Digimon were there as well, waving streamers around excitedly.

Mimi felt herself get excited. She let out a scream and ran over to her friends. She threw her arms around Sora as the others gathered around.

"Oh my god! You're all here!" She started hugging them all. Michael came over, shaking hands with the men. "Aw! You guys are so sweet. You didn't have to come all the way to Tokyo to see me."

"Of course we did!" Yolei shouted happily, hugging Mimi warmly. "Who else would bring you home!" Mimi pulled away and looked around at her friends proudly.

She had not seen any of them for over 5 years, and it was amazing at what's happened while she was gone.

Mimi looked over at Yolei and Ken. She smiled radiantly.

"Congrats on your engagement," she said warmly. She took Yolei's hand and stared in awe at the engagement ring.

"Ooh…" She grinned at her friend. "This is so cool!" Yolei smiled bashfully as Ken wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh, it's no big deal…" Yolei said modestly. Ken, Wormmon, and Hawkmon burst out in laughter.

"No big deal?" Hawkmon choked. "She was shouting it out for the whole town to hear!" Yolei blushed, trying not to smile.

Mimi then went over to her other friends.

Cody and Armadillomon welcomed her over. Mimi kissed Cody's cheek, examining him. He had grown to become a handsome young man. She smiled brightly.

"How's law school, Cody?" she asked. Cody scratched the back of his neck, smiling.

"Not as easy as I thought, not as hard." Mimi looked down at Armadillomon. He shrugged.

She laughed and went over to Kari and TK. She smiled at their closeness.

"Dating?" Kari blushed. She took TK's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We're just fooling around," she muttered shyly. TK smiled at her. Gatomon and Patamon tried hard to stop themselves from giggling. Mimi looked over to Davis behind them. She was surprised to see him still calm. He grinned, reading her mind.

"Don't worry, Mimi. I'm over Kari now." Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Both Davis and Veemon nodded proudly. Veemon beckoned Mimi over. She bent down so he could whisper in her ear.

"He found another girl," he said to her, flashing a wink. Mimi had to cover her mouth to stop herself from smiling.

"Good on you, Davis," she said, half-laughing. "Good on you."

She gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, and then went over to Izzy and Joe. Joe immediately placed a hand on her forehead. He smiled kindly at her.

"Feeling okay after your trip?" Mimi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Surprisingly too." She patted her belly. Joe removed his hand and took a step back, crossing his arms, examining her.

"You're in pretty good shape," he commented. "I'm sure your son's going to be a healthy bundle of joy when he comes." Mimi beamed and planted a kiss on the side of his face.

"Thanks, Doc." Joe was still studying to be a doctor, but he was already acting like one.

Gomamon still stood by him, no matter how nervous he became during his exams.

Mimi turned to Izzy. He had grown a lot; he had gone from being a foot shorter than her to being a foot taller. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Great to see you again, Izzy," she said. She pulled away, then leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "Hey, my laptop's gone haywire. You think you could fix it?" Izzy laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit," he remarked. Tentomon buzzed over.

"Hey, Mimi!"

"Oh, hey there, Tentomon!" She beamed at him. "Ooh, you got your coat polished?" Tentomon nodded proudly.

"Izzy spent a whole hour on it!" Mimi chuckled, looking over to the slightly embarrassed Izzy.

"Well…you know…it was Sora and Matt's wedding, and I just thought it'd be polite for Tentomon to…you know…" Mimi just smiled.

"It's okay, Izzy. No need to feel embarrassed. You did the right thing." She turned away from the red-faced Izzy, to her best friend.

She took Sora's hands and grinned.

"Big time fashion designer and married too!" Sora smiled as Mimi examined her wedding ring. She sighed. "Oh, honey. I am so sorry I missed your wedding." The auburn haired woman shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. "Besides, I watched your show the day after, and you taught me how to make the perfect cake, and that's the perfect present for me." Mimi laughed and hugged her again. Palmon dropped the heavy handbag and ran over to Biyomon. They high-fived.

"Here," Mimi said as she pulled away. She took Sora's hand and gently placed it on the baby bump. "You can feel him kicking." She moved Sora's hand to one part of her tummy. Sora smiled.

"Wow, Mimi. That's so amazing." She removed her hand. "You're all grown up now." Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Matt smiled fondly at Mimi.

"Must be a load to carry, isn't it?" Mimi smiled at him. She patted her belly again.

"Nope," she said simply. "My little bundle of joy." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Great to see you haven't lost any of that ego of yours." Matt chuckled and rolled his eyes. Gabumon tried hard not to laugh. _She had no idea how right she was. _

Mimi suddenly noticed Tai was standing right behind the couple, looking a little sad. Mimi's smile faded slightly; she knew why he was sad.

She went over to him and Agumon. He smiled feebly at her.

"Hey, Mimi," he said softly, hugging her. "Whoa, you're big now." Mimi sighed.

She knew Tai was still in love with Sora, and she knew he was still hurt from her choosing his best friend. Agumon seemed to see that too.

"I see you're still Mr. Crest of Courage," she said, smiling softly. She kissed his cheek. "Keep it up." Tai tried to smile. Mimi cupped his face. "Hang in there, Tai."

Sora and Matt have been married for no more than a month, so the cut was still deep. Mimi ran her hand gently through his short hair.

"No, don't worry about it," Tai said, chuckling. He took her hand. "You're home now, that's the best thing that can happen." Mimi saw the courage in his eyes. He was such a good person.

"So," he said, changing the topic. He touched her belly cautiously. "Thought of a name yet?" Mimi grinned.

"Sure have!" Michael, Palmon and Betamon looked on. "I'm naming him Jonathon."

"Oh no…" Michael protested. He walked over to her. "You said we'd decide on that after he's born." Mimi made a face.

"But I don't like the name Daniel! It sounds so old!" Michael was taken aback slightly.

"It sounds old?" he repeated, baffled at her words. "Mimi…"

"Okay, okay," Mimi muttered, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms. "I don't _really_ think it sounds old. I just like the name John more."

Michael looked over to the guys for support. They all just shrugged.

Michael sighed out of frustration. He glanced down at his watch.

"Look, we can't talk about this right now." He leaned in and kissed Mimi quickly on the lips. "My next meeting's in two hours." Mimi frowned.

"But we just got here."

"I know, honey, and I'm sorry." He grabbed his much smaller suitcase and glanced at his watch again. "Go back to Odaiba with your friends." He kissed her again. "I'll see you in a few days, okay?" Betamon hopped onto his suitcase as Michael hurried off. Mimi watched him, clearly hurt.

"Michael! Don't forget your promise!" Michael gave a quick wave without even looking back before disappearing out the door.

Mimi emitted a weary sigh. She groaned in pain and clutched her belly as the baby kicked hard. Sora placed a hand on her back.

"I guess that means he's hungry, huh?" Mimi managed a small smile. Matt, Tai, TK, Davis, Cody, Ken, Joe, Izzy and the Digimon each picked up a suitcase (yeah, that's a lot of suitcases).

Kari and Yolei took Mimi by the arms. They headed to the exit.

"C'mon," Kari said happily. "You're finally home now. Just relax."

"Yeah," Sora said, patting Mimi on the shoulder. "We'll look after you now."

Mimi smiled, still rubbing her baby bump.

"Thanks, guys."


	3. Time

Mimi walked around Sora's studio, biting into an apple as she stared up at the beautiful designer dresses on stand. Sora stood nearby, arranging some fabrics. Mimi chewed mindlessly as she examined a pink kimono.

"These are gorgeous, Sora," she said, impressed. Sora smiled at her over her shoulder.

"You like it?" Mimi nodded enthusiastically. "Well, you can try it on after the baby's born. It'll be my present for you." Mimi beamed, finishing her apple. She threw it into a nearby dustbin, and stretched. She sighed deeply, rubbing her back.

"Thanks, Sora," she muttered, smiling. She went over to her friend, glancing at what she was doing.

Sora let out a sigh of frustration, a piece of fabric in each hand. She turned to Mimi.

"Okay, I've been trying to decide between these two for days now." She held up the fabrics in Mimi's face. "Choose one." Mimi glanced at both fabrics a few times, then at Sora. She grinned.

"That one," she said simply, pointing to the left one. Sora examined it, and then smiled.

"Great choice." She set the sample to the side. "You should have gone into the fashion business. You're a natural, then and now." Mimi shrugged, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, but I haven't really taken fashion as seriously over the years." She sighed, staring out the window. It was raining. "I started making up my own recipes for people, not designs." Sora chuckled.

"Okay. Well, what about your singing career? I heard you got a diploma in Music." Mimi blushed a little.

"You heard about that too?"

"You bet! Don't think just because you live in New York means you've been warped into another dimension."

"Well, it's always only ever been a hobby to me." Sora walked over to the dresses and started arranging them.

"I still remember you were pretty good at it." She grinned. "You know, Matt and his friends still perform sometimes." Mimi blinked.

"Really?" Sora nodded.

"I know, I know. But being an astronaut hasn't even taken _that_ away from him. They'd bring out the whole band and perform at that bar across the street. You should go there. He might even consider you for a female vocal." She chuckled. "He says I'm horrible at singing." Mimi tried hard to muffle a laugh. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Mimi replied lightly. "I just never thought of Matt as an astronaut." They shared a laugh.

"I know!" Sora laughed. "But he _was_ getting good grades by 12th grade." She stared at Mimi. "And I just never thought you'd end up with a cooking show. What happened to the dream of becoming a supermodel?" Mimi choked on her juice. She grinned sheepishly.

"It's still just a dream," she said, shrugging. She sighed and rubbed her belly. "Fashion designer, top model, international singer, it's all just a dream."

There was a clap of thunder.

"Who says that's all just a dream?" Sora said, smiling. "Your best friend's a fashion designer and her husband has a band." She stared down at some papers on her desk. "I could use a few more models anyway. I'll let you try after the baby comes." Mimi's eyes sparkled.

"Really?"

"I'll let you try it all, you can even help me design some new prints," Sora said. "How long are you staying anyway?"

"We're supposed to stay until Michael's conference is over, well…conferences anyway, but I arranged to stay a little longer for a special broadcast of my show. The producers say this is a good thing." She winced and rubbed her stomach. Sora was amused, not noticing.

"Really. What kind of special broadcast?" Mimi smiled sadly.

"Valentine's special," she said bluntly. She sighed wearily. Sora set down her work and went over to her friend.

"Hey," she said softly. "You okay?" Mimi nodded.

"It's nothing," she muttered. "Just a mood swing." Sora wasn't convinced.

"Something going on with Michael?" Mimi stared at the pavement in front of her.

"Well…" she began, a little unsure. Sora placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"It's okay, honey. You can tell me anything. We're best friends, right?" Mimi sighed again, closing her eyes.

"Michael…he's just never around anymore. It's like her loves his work more than me. He can't even promise he'll be there when the baby comes." Sora patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure he wouldn't miss that for the world," she said softly. "You're his wife, and he loves you. He wouldn't break your heart like that, not even for that stupid job of his." Mimi managed a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She let out a groan and rubbed her stomach again. "Sorry, I gotta pee." Sora smiled and nodded. Mimi slowly made her way to the restrooms.

The phone rang. Sora picked it up.

"Hello, Takenouchi Designs. Sora Takenouchi-Ishida speaking………yeah, you've got the new editions……okay, cool……can you send them in by this week? ...okay…….okay………thanks……..how about the new dresses? ……okay, tell Sandy I'll bring her the samples tomorrow ……"

"Sora…" a weak voice came.

It was Mimi. Sora turned to see her at the door, looking panicked and possibly even more exhausted.

"Sora…" she said again. "My…my water just broke."

Sora's breath got caught in her throat. Her eyes widened as Mimi let out a gasp of pain and clutched her stomach.

"Argh!" _Her contractions. She's in labour. _Sora quickly hung up and dialed a new number. She waited anxiously as the phone rang.

"Hello?" It was Matt.

"Matt! Mimi's water just broke! Get the car and pick us up now!"

"What!" Mimi's cries could be heard through the phone. "Where are you two!"

"We're at the studio! Hurry! Call Michael!" Sora hung up and rushed to Mimi.

"Don't worry," she said, walking her to the door. "Matt's coming…"

"And…Michael?" Mimi breathed, her eyes squeezed shut from the pain. Sora pushed the door open for her as she grabbed her coat.

"Yeah, Michael's coming too." They stopped as they stepped outside.

It was raining.

"Shoot," Sora cursed under her breath. "What a time for it to rain…" Just then, a car zoomed over to them. Matt quickly ran out and opened the backdoor. He helped Mimi into the car as Sora climbed in after her.

"Did you call Michael?" she asked as she helped Mimi lie down. Matt rushed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Yeah," he replied. "He's on his way." He flicked on the windscreen wipers and the car zoomed off into the rain to the hospital.


	4. Fateful Night

It was completely dark and absolutely pouring.

Michael sped through the soaked and completely deserted road in his car, barely able to see where he was going. He couldn't see anything at all, his life depending entirely on his headlights. Betamon flinched as he made a sudden turn, determined to reach the hospital in time before Mimi gave birth.

"For god's sake, Michael! Slow down!" Michael ignored him.

"I have to get to the hospital…" he muttered shakily to himself. The rainwater was coming in, splashing onto his blonde hair. "I can't break my promise. Not again… not like this…"

"Snap out of it, Michael!" Betamon shouted. "You can barely see where you're going. You'll get us killed!"

Michael reached forward and rubbed the window screen with his hand to clear it.

"Don't worry, Mimi," he whispered. "I'll make it…"

The tires screeched as he made another turn, the car sliding sideways from the slippery road. Michael and Betamon were almost thrown out of their seats from the pull, held back only by their seatbelts.

Michael took a deep breath and wiped his forehead. He stepped on the exhilarator and the car gained even more speed. Betamon was thrown back on his seat.

"Michael, stop it!" He looked through the window and frowned. "Hey, what's that?"

Michael narrowed his eyes as the object ahead came slowly into view.

It was a light. He thought it was a street light or something, but a split second later he realized what it really was.

A truck.

"Michael!" He slammed on the brakes and the car screeched out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, it was straight out of the road and down the hillside. Michael tried with all his might to press harder onto the brakes, but the car was out of control.

"Electric shock!" Betamon exclaimed, and shot out a shock of electricity, but it had no effect. The hill got steeper, and the car couldn't hold steady. It flipped and rolled further down, making dents and compressing the car, slowly killing the two inside. Michael was on the brink of consciousness, knew that this was the end. He punched a hole through the window screen and threw the unconscious Betamon out, so at least he would survive. Betamon rolled down the hill to a safe rock, where he regenerated back into a Yuramon.

The car slammed headfirst into a tree before exploding.

Yuramon regained consciousness, just in time to see the horrific flames.

"MICHAEL!"

* * *

The car stopped with a screech and Matt jumped out. He rushed to the back door and opened it. Sora climbed out quickly and Matt lifted the very pregnant Mimi out of the car. 

"Don't worry, Mimi," he breathed. "You're going to be okay." He carried Mimi as fast as he could into the hospital as Sora ran ahead to find a doctor.

"I need a doctor!" she yelled, looking around wildly. "Please! My friend's having a baby!" A few of the nurses rushed over as Matt laid Mimi down on a nearby bed. She was breathing heavily. Finally, a female doctor was called over.

"The baby's going to come out any minute now," she said calmly. She cleared Matt and Sora out of the way as the nurses positioned Mimi.

"No!" Mimi exclaimed. She grabbed Matt's collar and pulled him down to her. "The…the baby's not coming until Michael's here!" Sora took out her digivice and held it up to a computer, when three Digimon appeared in front of her. Palmon let out a gasp of shock and ran to Mimi's side. Mimi didn't notice her. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in pain. Matt placed his hand on hers, which was still gripping his shirt collar.

"Mimi…" he said softly. "You have to do this, even if Michael's not here." Mimi started to cry, shaking her head.

"No," she said firmly. "He said he'd be here, and the baby's not coming out until he is." She clenched again, her grip tightening. Sora moved the Digimon away as she bent down to Mimi.

"Mimi, you can't do this to yourself…" Mimi stopped crying and calmed down. She took a few deep breaths and sat up, ignoring the pain. She pushed the doctor away.

"I…I'm fine," she said hoarsely. "I…can wait…please…just until my husband gets here…"

"Mimi," the doctor said. "You can't postpone the birth of your baby. If you do, you'll end up losing him." Mimi began to hyperventilate and collapsed backwards onto Sora. She moaned in agony.

"N-no…not…until…M-Michael gets here…" Sora glanced at Matt.

"Call him again," she whispered so Mimi couldn't hear. "Hurry." Matt nodded and went outside the room. The hallway was very busy.

He took out his cell phone and dialed Michael's number. He waited a moment as it rang. Matt frowned as strangely, he could hear it ringing. He glanced around the room as it finally picked up.

"Hello?" Matt frowned again. It was a woman's voice.

"Uh, hi. Can I talk to Michael, please?" The woman paused before speaking.

"Are you a friend of his?"

"Um…yeah. Why do you have his phone?" He could hear things in the background. "Who is this anyway?"

"I'm Hina Kurosaki, a paramedic." Matt's eyes widened in silent shock. "Michael's been in an accident."

"What…?"

"Please, sir. You have to come to the hospital now."

"I'm at a hospital right now. His wife is about to have his baby." There was a terrible pause of silence.

"You're…at a hospital?" she muttered. "Odaiba State Hospital?" Matt felt a chill run down his spine. He looked around wildly.

"Where are you calling from?" The woman didn't answer. "Where!"

"Look behind you." Matt spun around. Three feet away, a female paramedic was facing him, holding Michael's phone to her ear. Her expression was grim. She gave him a nod to reassure she was the woman on the phone, then turned and rushed into a nearby room.

Matt quickly ran over, making another call.

"Tai," he said calmly. "It's Matt. Call Kari and TK and get to the hospital now. Mimi's going into labour, and Michael just had an accident." He hung up and put the cell phone away as he cautiously went into the room.

"He's bleeding too much!" The heart monitor was going haywire as the doctors tried to treat a seriously wounded Michael. "We're losing him!"

He was bleeding all over. He was shaking uncontrollably, yet still conscious. He was staring with his eyes half-closed at the ceiling, clutching the bed sheets. Yuramon was at his side, crying. Matt rushed over.

"Oh my god," he muttered. "What happened?"

"The car ran into a tree," Yuramon cried. "Oh Michael…" Matt began to feel scared. He took Michael's shaking bloody hand and held it tightly.

"No…" he said softly, shaking his head. "No, you can't die, Michael. You just can't." Michael shifted his gaze to him, still shaking. The heart monitor raced even faster.

"T-tell Mimi…" Michael spluttered, blood coming out of his mouth. "Tell her I love her…and I'm sorry…" Matt shook his head firmly.

"No, you're not going to die." The doctors and nurses stopped and backed away. Matt looked at them angrily, tears in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing? He's hurt!" Michael closed his tear-filled eyes. "Help him! Help him or he'll die!"

"M-Matt…" Matt turned back to his friend. Michael smiled weakly. "…it's okay…" Matt shook his head again.

"Mimi's here," he said shakily. "She's going to have your baby. You have to hold on… you have to be there for her…" Matt felt Michael's grip loosen. Yuramon sobbed louder.

Michael smiled one last time at his friend.

"Take care of her for me…" he breathed. "Take care of my son…" He slowly closed his eyes. "Pr-promise me…" Matt nodded, and he felt Michael's hand slowly let go.

The heart monitor flat lined.

"Time of death, 20:34," the doctor said grimly. He went up and pulled the blanket over Michael's head as Hina helped Matt stand up.

"I'm so sorry," she said to him. Matt stared at his friend's body.

"What am I going to tell Mimi?" he muttered to himself. He stumbled back slightly. "How can I tell her that her husband died?"

"Matt!"

Tai, Kari and TK rushed into the ER, their Digimon not far behind. Kari covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Michael's body. "Oh my god…" Matt didn't even look at them.

"Michael's dead?" Tai and TK comforted Kari as she almost fell back. She took Matt by the shoulder and shook him. "Where's Mimi?"

Matt snapped out of it at the sound of Mimi's name. He ran over to the next room where his wife and their Digimon were still struggling to control Mimi. Kari rushed to her side.

"Where... is... my ... husband?" Mimi choked. It was clear that she couldn't hold on anymore. The doctor walked over to Matt and Tai.

"If she doesn't give birth now, she'll lose the baby." Matt glanced at Tai.

"We can't just tell her the truth," Tai whispered. "It'll kill her." Matt sighed wearily, motioning Sora to stand away as he went over to Mimi.

Matt crouched down and smiled weakly at her.

"I just called Michael," he said gently. Mimi gasped for breath, her forehead glittering with sweat.

"A-and is he coming?" Matt shook his head.

"There's a traffic jam," he lied. "And…and he says he won't make it." Mimi closed her eyes, shaking uncontrollably.

"I knew it…" Matt looked over his shoulder at Sora and Tai behind him. Tai comforted Sora, as she appeared to be very upset. Matt knew he had explained to Sora what had happened to Michael. Matt turned back to Mimi.

"Hey," he said gently, trying to smile. "He…he said he'll make it all up to you. He said after the baby's born, he'll take you to Hawaii, where you can have fun as a family together." Mimi stopped crying and looked up at him.

"R-really?" Matt nodded.

"He wants you to be strong," he muttered. "He wants you to be able to make it through this, even if he's not here." Matt smiled weakly. "He wants you to know that he's sorry he can't be here right now, but he knows you're strong enough to do this."

Mimi stared at him for a moment, then at all her friends. Sora wiped her eyes of her tears and went over to her.

"Please, Mimi," she begged.

Mimi took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. She slowly nodded.

"Okay," the doctor said, immediately attending to her. Mimi pulled herself in position. Both Matt and Sora held a hand each, as Kari, Tai and TK stood at her side. Palmon hugged her head tightly as her breathing became more jagged.

"Okay," the doctor said again. "Get ready to push."

It was a long, sweaty and passively painful process. Mimi screamed in pain, clenching Matt and Sora's fingers to the point of nearly breaking them. Palmon definitely had trouble holding her head still, getting knocked hard by it several times. The others tried to be supportive, but they all knew a deadly secret the mother-to-be didn't.

After a few long painful minutes, a baby's cry was heard. The doctor covered the crying baby boy in a clean blanket and held him out to the exhausted mother. Mimi sighed with relief as she stared at her beautiful baby. Matt, Sora and Palmon laid exhausted on the floor. One of the nurses tapped Matt gently on the shoulder.

"Since the father isn't here," she said. "And since you seem to be a close friend to Mimi, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Matt was slightly taken aback at being asked. Mimi smiled.

"It's okay," she breathed, hugging her baby. "You can cut it." The nurse handed him the clamp and guided him through the process.

Very slowly, as the others watched, Matt cut the umbilical cord with the clamp. The baby started to calm down and stopped crying. He started at Matt. Mimi chuckled.

"I think he thinks you're his dad," she laughed. She smiled at the baby, cuddling him.

"No, honey," she cooed playfully. "That's Uncle Matt. Daddy will be here soon. Yes he will. Yes he will." Matt and the others exchanged grim looks. Mimi noticed. "What?"

No one looked at her. Mimi knew something was wrong. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Just get some rest, Mimi," Sora said. Mimi shook her head.

"No," she said firmly. "Look, I know when something is up, okay?" She carefully handed the baby to Kari to hold. "What's going on? Where's Michael?"

"Mimi," Kari said. "You're still weak…" Mimi sat back on her bed, a scared look on her face.

"Some…something happened to him…that's what's wrong, isn't it?"

"Mimi…" She threw the blanket to the ground and stood up, instantly falling back in pain and exhaustion. TK rushed over to help her.

"You just went through childbirth," he said. "You can't be walking around." Mimi angrily pushed him away.

"Where is he?" she demanded. "Where is my husband?" All eyes were on Matt. He sighed wearily and looked Mimi right in the eye.

"He's here. Right next door."

* * *


	5. You're Not Alone, Mimi

Matt lead the walk towards Michael's room as the others followed.

Mimi had her arm around Sora's shoulders as Sora helped her walk. Mimi was still so weak, she couldn't hold up her own weight. Tai, TK, Kari and the Digimon followed close behind. Kari was holding the baby, who was sound asleep.

Everyone was worried about Mimi, who was determined to get what she wanted. No one said a word.

Matt opened Michael's door slightly and peeked in. He let out a sigh and turned around to Mimi and Sora. He opened the door and let them go in first.

As soon as she stepped in, Mimi saw him. She pulled herself off Sora and slowly walked over to her husband's body in a trance.

"Oh god…" She couldn't breathe; it was as if everything else around her disappeared. She collapsed to her knees at the bedside, staring at Michael in silent horror. She shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Michael…" she whispered. She chuckled weakly, taking his hand. "Michael, this isn't funny. Stop kidding around." She patted his shoulder, trying to wake him. "Michael, honey, please wake up." Mimi started to cry softly, still desperately trying to wake him. Everyone else watched grimly.

"Mimi," Sora said softly, walking up to her. She crouched down next to Mimi. "Mimi, he's gone." Mimi shook her head angrily.

"No!" she cried. "No, he can't die!" She started shaking the body hard. "You can't die! You can't leave me!" She broke up and dissolved into tears. Sora pulled her away from Michael and hugged her tightly. Mimi cried hardly, trying unsuccessfully to push Sora away. The baby started to cry too.

Mimi ripped herself from Sora's arm. She raised a shaky hand and pushed a hair out of Michael's lifeless face.

"You can't die…" she sobbed, shaking her head. "You can't die the same day our son is born. You…you just can't…" She collapsed on him, crying on his chest. Sora stood up and put her hands on Mimi's shoulders.

"Mimi… I'm so sorry." Mimi didn't look up at her, breathing jaggedly.

"How can this be happening?" she said, her voice breaking. "This… this can't be real…" Sora looked over at Matt desperately for help. He came over and pulled Mimi off Michael's body, struggling to restrain her.

"Mimi," he said gently. "He's dead. There's nothing you can do."

"You… you don't understand!" she said tearfully. "He's the only family I have. He can't be gone!" Matt felt her body relax a little more. "He can't die…he's all I have…" Sora got up and hugged her, allowing her to cry onto her shoulder.

Suddenly, Mimi's eyes rolled back and she collapsed into Sora's arms in a faint, her frail body unable to bear the stress much longer. Sora sighed sadly at her friend.

"Oh Mimi," she whispered. "I'm so sorry…" She pushed a hair out of Mimi's sweaty face. She looked up at Matt in front of her. He carefully took the unconscious Mimi out of her arms and lifted her off her feet, tucking her head safely under his chin.

"I guess it was too much for her to take," he muttered ominously. Sora nodded grimly. She glanced at Tai while Kari and TK were still tending to the baby. The Digimon sat quietly in a corner, comforting Yuramon, who hadn't said a word. Sora sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to be involved," she said, rubbing her neck. Tai shook his head.

"Mimi is my friend too," he told her. He glanced at Mimi over Sora's shoulder. "I don't know if she can get through this alone." He placed a hand on Sora's arm. "Take good care of her." Sora nodded, smiling. Tai dropped his gaze, removing his hand.

"I have to go to a meeting," he muttered. "And I have to get Kari and TK home." He looked up, smiling feebly. "Wish Mimi all the best for me when she wakes up." Sora nodded again. Tai took a deep breath and looked over to the other two.

"C'mon, let's go." He shot Sora a last smile and left first. TK and Kari went over to Sora.

"She'll be okay, right?" TK asked, looking at Mimi as Matt carried her back to her room. "I can't believe all of this is happening." He looked over at Michael, shaking his head grimly. "God…"

"When Mimi wakes up," Kari said to Sora. "Please tell her we're all here for her." She kissed the baby's forehead tenderly, then handed him to Sora.

"I will," Sora said softly. She held the baby tightly, staring down at him sadly.

He was so innocent, sleeping there in her arms. He had no idea what was happening. He had no idea he would never be able to see his father. Ever.

Kari and TK both gave Sora a hug and left. Sora sighed and made her way into Mimi's room. She was surprised to see Mimi up, and calm. She was staring out the window while Matt had fallen asleep in a chair.

Sora approached her cautiously.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Mimi turned around to her and smiled mildly.

"Yeah," she said with a soft voice. She held out her arms." Give him to me." Sora obeyed. Mimi took the baby and went over to the small bathtub, filling it with warm water. Sora walked up behind her, watching quietly.

Mimi smiled at the baby and started bathing him in the water. The baby gurgled and laughed happily. Sora smiled.

"He's beautiful." Mimi sighed and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "He looks just like his father." Sora placed a hand on her shoulder. Mimi sighed again. "I can't believe he's really gone. It's…it's just so sudden." Sora gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked. "Are you going back to New York for the funeral?" Mimi shook her head.

"I can't go back to New York…" she whispered. "Not now… there's no one there. I'll be all alone…" Sora said nothing about this.

Mimi's parents both died in a train wreck two years ago, and they were the only family she had besides Michael, he himself was an orphan. Mimi shook her head to snap herself out of it. She laughed softly.

"I've still got my show to broadcast here too," she said. "So I'm going to hold the funeral here." She smiled to herself. "He always did love Japan." She rubbed the baby's face with her thumb. Sora smiled as she watched.

"Just know that we're all here for you, Meems," she said. "You're not alone." She grabbed a towel as Mimi lifted the baby out of the bathtub. She wrapped it around him and dried him, handing him back to Mimi.

"Thanks, Sora," she said, grateful. "I know you will always be there for me."

She sat down on her bed, staring proudly at her baby.

"My baby…" she whispered. "Michael's baby." She kissed his forehead. "You're all I have left of him. I promise I'll protect you from getting hurt." Sora sat down next to her. "And I promise, I'll tell you stories every night about your father. You'll know what a wonderful person he was." Sora smiled.

"Has he got a name?" she asked. Mimi nodded.

"Danny," she said after a moment. "Short for Daniel." Sora let out a soft chuckle. She rested her head on Mimi's shoulder. She smiled at the baby.

"His last wish…" she muttered. Mimi nodded. Sora reached out and gently stroked Danny's almost bald head. "Are you going to give him a Japanese name too?" Mimi paused for a moment.

"I was… thinking of calling him Macoto, but that seems a little selfish on my behalf."

Sora grinned. _Macoto meant sincerity._

"So what are you going to name him?" Mimi stared at Danny for a long time.

His little face looked so brave and innocent. He had Michael's eyes and nose. A tear ran down from Mimi's eye. She smiled.

"Ryota," she said confidently. "His name will be Ryota." Sora leaned in closer, hugging her friend. Mimi nodded. "Yes, that's his name."

"Why did you choose it?" Sora asked.

"Ryota means 'strong warrior'," Mimi replied, smiling. "And I can see it in his eyes." Another silent tear. "He's my little soldier." Danny gurgled and yawned, closing his little eyes. Mimi smiled again.

"My precious little boy."


	6. Moving On Without Him

The week after Michael's death and Danny's birth, the funeral was held.

It was small and simple, just Mimi and the baby, and her closest friends. She had called Michael's friends from New York to tell them the news, and although they were upset as well, none of them could make it.

It was a cloudy grey day, typical as God felt as he looked down on the tragic end to Michael's life. A man who lost his life, minutes before seeing his first child, leaving behind the one person who loved him most and needed him most.

Mimi sobbed as she stared at her husband in the open coffin. She held Danny tightly as she forced herself to move closer, the priest and her friends watching her cautiously. Slowly, she reached forward and touched his pale skin. A teary smile formed on her lips as she stared at him. He looked like he was sleeping so peacefully.

A tear fell from her eye.

Mimi automatically removed her hand and backed away. Sora went up to her and wrapped her arms around her warmly.

"It's okay, sweetie…" she whispered as her best friend again began to break down. "Shhh… it's okay…" Mimi turned around and buried her face into Sora's shoulder and cried.

Yuramon and Palmon walked up to the coffin beside Mimi slowly. Yuramon stared at the coffin, too scared to see Michael. For some reason, he had not been able to change back into Betamon, but he knew why.

Michael was gone. Forever.

He let out a sob and jumped up on top of the coffin. He cried tearfully as he stared at the sleeping Michael. The other Digidestined paid their respects to Michael, each laying a single rose on top of his casket.

As the very few hours passed, it was time to close the coffin. The priest said a prayer and blessed Mimi and Danny before putting the lid down.

"May God help you find peace," he told Mimi. She gave him a small smile.

"Father," she said in a whisper. She looked down at Danny. "I… I know this may be a bad time, but… but I was hoping Danny could be baptized…" The priest's eyes widened slightly, but he sighed and nodded. Mimi smiled again. She glanced back at the coffin.

"It would've been what Michael wanted," she muttered. Another silent tear rolled down her cheek as she held her son tightly in her arms.

"You don't have to rush into this, child," the priest said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You must first let these wounds heal. They are still fresh." Mimi nodded, but said nothing.

Danny let out a yawn and started to stir. He began to cry loudly. Mimi cringed at the sound of her own baby crying, feeling ripples of pain through her head as the loud cries echoed through her mind. She forced a smile and gently rocked Danny back and forth, struggling to calm him down. She laughed nervously at her friends.

"I… I think Danny's tired," she said. "I should go back to my house. Besides, I have to get my act together for the show." Matt, Tai and Sora exchanged a look.

"I'll take you home," Tai told her softly. Mimi didn't even seem to hear him, but she did nothing as he took her hand and led her out. Matt and Sora moved over towards their other friends, all of them sharing the same grim look.

"She can't go through this by herself," Matt said, shaking his head. "I mean, just look at her. She's an emotional wreck."

"Michael died the night Danny was born," Kari said. "How would _you _feel if that happened to you?" Matt felt a chill run down his spine as he tried to imagine losing someone he loved. He subconsciously took Sora's hand and gave it a squeeze. Sora gave him a small smile.

"I think it's best if she had some time to herself," she said, looking at the others. "She's going through a lot. We should give her and Danny some space to really mourn Michael."

The others agreed.

It wasn't going to be easy, everyone knew too well. Mimi had put all the strength she had left in taking care of Danny, and that meant she hardly had time to mourn. Sooner or later, they knew there would be a point when she finally broke down, but everyone prayed that day would not come.

Mimi didn't deserve it.

* * *

No one was sure whether or not Mimi was coping well with her new life, because the next few days she avoided her all friends completely. Even Palmon.

She had locked herself up inside the house, and desperately tried hard to concentrate on her work, trying her best to pull through. She didn't realize how difficult this really was, and the strain on her already fragile body was taking a toll for the worst.

Mimi heaved a deep sigh as she sat at her table, staring at the piece of paper, struggling to come up with a thought. Her forehead screwed up in a frown, one hand twirling a pen and the other massaging her pounding temples. Her face was hot from the concentration, thumping from the stress. Her eyes stung from being open for so long, bags forming under her eyes from the lack of sleep.

Her hands were blistered and untreated from all the washing she had to do by herself, her muscles ached from constantly moving around, and her voice was hoarse and groggy from trying to sing to Danny so he would finally go to sleep. But he just wouldn't.

The baby in the next room began to cry again, bringing Mimi, who had so desperately tried to find her serene spot, forcefully out of her thoughts. She looked up from her work, her pale exhausted face growing even more tired, suddenly feeling angry and hateful of her own child. She then turned back to her piece of paper, ignoring the crying, almost hoping Danny would stop on his own.

But he didn't.

Mimi calmly placed her pen down and slowly walked over to his cot in the next room. She didn't go over straight away, but just watched him lay there, crying louder and louder.

Hatred she never knew she could feel began to build up as she watched her child cry, louder and louder. She imagined herself taking the pillow nearby and just silencing him once and for all, so he would never have to cry again.

Mimi let out a shaken gasp as she realized what she was thinking. Danny's crying grew louder, and Mimi stared down at her trembling hands, knowing that she was losing her mind. She rubbed her messy hair with her hands and squeezed shut her eyes, wanting to block it all out. She let out a cry of distress and collapsed onto her knees. Tears ran down her face.

Danny continued to cry at the top of his lungs.

A disorientated Mimi forced herself to get up and go over to his cot. She stared down at the baby's red face, contrasted as tears poured down his cheek, not looking like the peaceful baby she gave birth to at all. Mimi struggled to smile.

"Shhh…" she muttered, leaning into the cot. "Don't cry…please don't cry…" She reached out and gently touched his blanket, but he didn't stop.

Mimi held out both hands to pick him up, but she couldn't. She couldn't pick him up, she couldn't make herself do it. She couldn't look at him like he was her child, Michael's child, she couldn't feel the love she felt for him anymore. Mimi withdrew her arms abruptly.

She didn't love this baby, and her heart broke at this thought. More tears ran down her face.

She slowly backed away from her baby, unable to stand it, feeling scared now. She dissolved into tears and turned around, running away into her room, slamming the door shut.

But the crying didn't stop.

Mimi crawled into a safe corner and hugged herself tightly. She closed her tear-filled eyes and sobbed. She began to rock back and forth.

"Stop crying," she muttered to herself. "Please stop it… please…"

The phone began to ring, though it couldn't drown out Danny crying.

Mimi didn't move from her spot, too afraid to. The phone rang and rang, but she didn't answer. She didn't leave her room. She didn't make a sound, afraid that she would go insane if she did.

Danny continued to cry and the phone continued to ring. The noises pounding in her ears, causing Mimi to break down in tears. She clutched her hair, slamming her back into the wall over and over again.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Leave me alone!"

Palmon was outside at the time. She turned her head towards the house as she heard the noises. She frowned as they continued.

"Mimi!" she called out, walking to the front door. "Mimi!" She reached for the handle and turned it, but it was locked. Palmon suddenly became very worried, horrible images of what might have happened filling her head by the second. She banged on the door. "Mimi! It's Palmon! Open the door!"

No answer. Palmon banged harder, more desperately, but still no one came.

* * *

Matt finished off his coffee as he read the paper in the lounge room. He fidgeted with the still-warm mug, leaning back on the sofa. It was a boring day. A rare day, though, because both the husband and wife were at home at the same time. Normally, Sora would be at work while Matt was home alone, so when they were at home together, there wasn't really much they could think of doing that was remotely newly-wed-ish, because they weren't all that used to it, or because the phase was over. The house was quiet, usually quiet, and Matt knew Sora had probably gotten bored and taken out some work to do in her work room.

He leaned back some more on his spot and picked up the crossword puzzle, his eyebrows furrowing as he examined it.

Sudden he heard Sora's door swing open and Sora came rushing out of her room, grabbing her coat and quickly putting it on. Matt looked up from his paper.

"Hey," he said. "What's wrong?" She looked very worried and pale.

"It's Mimi," Sora replied breathlessly. "Something's happened to her." Matt sat up, immediately feeling a chill run down his spine again. "I called her, but she won't answer the phone. I'm scared something's wrong." Matt quickly put down his paper and mug and stood up. He grabbed his keys.

"I'm coming too, then," he said firmly. Sora smiled at him and nodded. They darted out of the house and Matt quickly started the car.

* * *

"Mimi!" Palmon shouted again. "Mimi! Open the door!!"

It had been almost half an hour. The phone had stopped ringing, but Danny was still crying. Palmon frantically tried to get inside but couldn't. The wall was solid and she couldn't get ahold of anything to help her climb it, and the windows were child-safe, which meant it was impossible to break a hole through it. But Palmon had to get inside; she knew was that Mimi was in there, despite everything, and that something was terribly wrong.

"Mimi!" she called out again and again. "Open the door right now!"

The sound of tires screeching caught Palmon's attention, and she glanced over her shoulder to see Matt's car pulled over in front of the house. Sora and Matt jumped out and rushing towards Palmon.

"What's going on?" Sora asked frantically, staring at the house.

"Mimi's inside," Palmon replied. She began to cry. "I don't know what happened to her, but she won't answer me." They could still hear Danny crying, and he began to cough. Sora felt her heart break as she listened. She banged on the door.

"Mimi, it's Sora!" she yelled. "Please open the door!"

Matt knew it wasn't any use to just keep knocking. Something was very wrong if Danny was crying this much. He looked down at the doormat, remembering how Mimi always used to hide an extra key under there when she'd lose the one she had. It was 10 years ago, but Mimi was one to not change her ways.

He bent down and pulled up the mat. The ground underneath was caked with soil, more than the area around it. Matt dug his fingers through the dirt, hoping to God the key was there. Palmon fell to her knees and helped, both of them scuffling as quickly they could, and after a minute or so, to everyone's relief, Matt felt his hand touch something hard and solid in the soil, and pulled out the very old key. He let out a deep breath and pushed Sora and Palmon aside gently, struggling to calmly push the dirty key in the lock without breaking it. The door unlocked with a click and Matt pushed it wide open.

Sora and Palmon immediately ran to Danny's room. With the door open, his cries were ten times louder, though a little hoarse. Sora rushed beside the cot and saw that Danny was lying flat on his back, his face completely red from all the screaming. Sora let out a tearful laugh of relief and picked him up, holding him securely in her arms.

"It's okay, honey," she whispered, burying him in her warm arms and cradling him. "It's okay. Aunt Sora's here now, you're alright…" His face was hot, but his little hands and feet were cold. She wrapped a blanket around him, kissed his forehead tenderly as she cooed him to sleep. Danny, feeling a mother's touch, began to finally calm down. Palmon let out a sigh of relief, Sora collapsing into a chair with Danny, the sudden eerie silence causing a wave of fatigue to crash into them all.

As he heard the baby's crying cease, Matt felt a rush of relief as well, but he didn't stop running until he checked every room to find Mimi.

"Mimi," he called out. "Mimi, where are you?"

The house was a mess. Unwashed dishes, dirty laundry lying everywhere, formula packages and unused diapers all over the place. Matt grew more worried as he drew further inside the house, unable to imagine what Mimi must be going through. He stopped and picked up a stray sweater on the ground when he heard crying in Mimi's work room.

It was a pained, weak sob, that of a woman who sounded like she was at the end of her rope. A woman who had lost all hope in herself. It sounded nothing like Mimi at all, and that was what scared Matt so much.

He approached the room and opened the door, cautiously peeking in.

There was Mimi, huddled up in the corner, crying to herself. Her wire-like hair all messy, fused with sweat and tears. Her face red from crying, her body rocking back and forth continuously, slamming her back painfully onto the wall behind her. Matt felt his breath caught in his throat, and he rushed over to her side. He crouched down, placing his hand on her back and forcing her to stop.

"Mimi," he whispered. She didn't look at him, still in a trance, trapped in a nightmare. "Mimi." He wrapped an arm around her, realizing immediately that her skin was ice. "What are you doing here? Danny was crying and we called you." Mimi shook her head, her eyes widen and unblinking, tears still streaming down her face nonstop. A shaken gasp escaped from her lips.

"I… I can't do this, Matt," she sobbed. "It… it's too hard…" She stared over at him with her glassy eyes. "I can't love my baby. I can't making him stop crying." She broke down in tears. "I think I hate him, Matt. I… I think I hate my baby." Matt wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"You don't hate him," he said reassuringly. Mimi shook her head, sobbing into his shoulder.

"What kind of a mother am I?" she muttered weakly. "What kind of a mother would hate her own child?" Matt rubbed her back, rocking her gently.

"You don't hate Danny, I know you couldn't hate him even if you wanted to."

"But… why can't I make him stop crying? It's like he knows I don't love him. That I can't love him."

Matt couldn't say anything else; Mimi was too depressed to hear him out, blaming herself for everything. It was clear she had finally had more than she could take. She couldn't do this by herself anymore. It was too much.

Sora and Palmon appeared at the door, Danny sound asleep in Sora's arms. They watched with sad eyes as Mimi continued to murmur, as if to herself. Sora glanced down at the precious child in her arms, then exchanged a look with Matt. He nodded and sighed.

Enough was enough.

* * *

Mimi was sleeping on Matt and Sora's bed at their house. The blanket was pulled up to her shoulders and a wet cloth on her pale forehead. Despite her face still red from the screaming and crying, her exhausted features still raw, she seemed peaceful, taking the rest she had so long deserved.

In the next room, three people quietly talked among themselves. Sora was feeding Danny with a bottle, having finally calmed him down. She ran a finger down the middle of his little forehead gently as she watched him suckle the milk bottle. The poor thing was absolutely exhausted from crying for so long. Sora felt a stab of sadness and held the baby close.

Joe and Matt sat on the sofa, discussing what was going on with Mimi.

"Post nasal depression," Joe said. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, heaving a sigh and shaking his head ominously. "Probably the worst possible thing to happen for Mimi at a time like this, with the grief of losing Michael on top of that. It's dangerous for her to be by herself, especially with Danny to take care of." Matt sighed and leaned back on the sofa, staring at Mimi's door in the distance. He felt a sadness erupt in his heart as he remembered the state she was in when he found her, and what might have happened if he never arrived in time..

"She keeps pushing herself into things," he muttered grimly. "She's too much of a hard-worker to deal with these things." Joe exhaled deeply. He stood up and patted Matt's shoulder.

"Look after her," he said. "Call me if you need anything else, okay?" Matt nodded. Joe picked up his jacket and slipped it on as he headed for the door, Matt following close behind him. Joe gave Sora a quick wave as Matt opened the door for him. Joe gave him one last meaningful look and stepped outside, allowing Matt to close the door behind him as gently as he could.

Matt exhaled deeply before turning back around to his wife. Sora cradled Danny in her arms as Matt sat down back in the sofa beside her.

"You know, we're not going to be able to stop her doing her show when Valentine's Day comes," he said sadly. Valentine's Day wasn't coming for a few months, because Mimi had thought Michael would be at his conferences for this long, as he told her.

Mimi didn't have anywhere else to go at all.

Sora sighed and nodded. She looked down at the child.

"You know how she is," she said, rubbing Danny's cheek with her thumb. "Well, your next mission isn't for months, so why don't you keep watch." Matt smiled as he watched Sora demonstrate her motherly skills to Danny.

"You'll help too, right?" Matt asked. Sora smiled softly, even though there was that unsure look in her eyes. She nodded.

"You know I will."


End file.
